fresh start
by tkawaiii2013
Summary: I should have followed my instincts and delivered her to the clave, I went to listen to my spellbound parabatai and now my family is dead, but this is not going to be like this, I'm going to fix all this and get revenge on it. FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : _Eu não possuo TMI ou a série Caçadores de Sombras, da mina é apenas o enredo desta fanfic_

A guerra deu errado, Alec estava certo o tempo todo, Clary não era confiável, anjo, como ele poderia ser tão ingênuo, ele confiava nos instits de sua parabatai e ignorou seus próprios instintos, como muitas vezes tem Jace falhou com ele desde Clary chegou, sua irmã também parou de ouvi-lo, a seguir Clary. Agora eles estavam aqui, quem poderia acreditar que Sebastian iria ajudá-lo no final.  
Sebastian descobriu que havia mais experiências, além de Clary e Jace. A razão por que sua mãe deixou o círculo. Sebastian recebido o sangue de Lilith, mas Alec repreendeu uma mistura especial, de sangue de Lucifer e Raziel.  
Alec não deveria ter sobrevivido, mas sua mãe veio a partir da linha do próprio Jonathan Shadowhunter, Maryse descobriu que Valentine fez com ela e convenceu Robert a fugir.  
Ao contrário de Jocelyn, Maryse fugiu para Imogen Herondale, Imogen convocou um bruxo para ajudar a esconder as marcas de Alec quando ele nasceu bloqueando seu sangue de demônio temporariamente. Assim, ele não foi punido por ser gay, ou porque seus pais eram contra ele e Jace ser parabatais, eles estavam com medo de que seu segredo foi revelado antes do tempo e que Valentim foi atrás dele. Um glamour e memória charme complicado fez Alec look dois anos mais velho, e fez com que todos acreditam que o bebê que foi julgado morreu logo após o nascimento, por isso Alec seria seguro.

Isso é até que Clary estraga tudo seus pais sacrificado. Ela espionou seu pai, Morgenstern Valentine, e disse-lhe todos os seus planos.  
Todos estão mortos, poucos sobreviveram, Imogen, Magnus, Catarina, Tessa, Jem, Sebastian e eu somos os únicos com algum plano.  
O plano? O rei do inferno, Sebastian disse que Lúcifer nunca teve filhos, ele sempre quis ter, mas nenhuma mãe sobreviveu até que deu à luz, você pode estar se perguntando por Sebastian iria mudar de lado e por Lucifer iria nos ajudar.  
Sebastien nunca teve uma escolha, tudo o que ele fez foi tentar proteger Jocelyn, Valentine realizada a vida dela sobre sua cabeça. Embora ele foi criado longe, ele sempre amou sua mãe e sabia que ela nunca quis abandoná-lo, e Lúcifer, como eu disse eu sempre quis ter filhos, seu poder é grande demais para uma mulher mundana de suportar, eu só sobreviveu por causa do sangue de Raziel em mim, e da linhagem de minha mãe.  
Mas o que Valentim nunca percebi, é que um equilíbrio é necessário, se houver apenas mundanos no mundo, não haverá razão para a nossa existência. Sem mencionar que os Caçadores de Sombras não só proteger o mundo, nós também temos que proteger Downworlders, os mundanos são tão perigosos como Downworlders.  
Então, nós estamos aqui agora, tentando convocar Lúcifer e pedir-lhe para nos ajudar, estou pedindo todos os anjos e Deus para que ele funcione.

Eles estão no labirinto em espiral, os poucos bruxos sobreviventes estão com eles, eles sabem que esta é a nossa única chance de parar com essa loucura, e também para nos dar alguma proteção se der errado.  
\- Alec tem certeza que você está pronto para isso? Tessa perguntou-me um pouco nervoso.  
\- Tanto quanto é possível estar nesta situação, se falharmos aqui, não temos ideia do que fazer a seguir.  
O ritual começou, a fumaça subia e uma forma apareceu, era um homem jovem e muito bonito, com os olhos avermelhados, cabelo preto e asas negras.  
\- Eu não foram chamados por muitos anos, e por um grupo tão diverso, nunca pensei ver Nephilim e Warlocks juntos para me convocar, a que devo esta honra? Magnus Bane, você é muito famoso, o filho favorito de seu pai. Eu vou falar com você, então me responder porque eu estou aqui?  
Magnus olhou para mim antes de responder.  
-Você deu seu sangue a um Nephilim dezenove anos atrás. Valentine Morgenstern  
Não, ele me enganou dizendo que um dos meus filhos tinha nascido com sucesso e estava em Idris, quando eu baixei a guarda, ele me atacou suficiente para roubar o meu sangue. Eu matei uma boa parte de seus seguidores antes que ele me mandou de volta. Por que esta pergunta agora?  
Do Val usou seu sangue para criar uma criança. Magnus respondeu.  
Deixe-me adivinhar, a criança nasceu morta? Lucifer disse com tristeza.

-não se o filho nasceu saudável, Valentine misturou seu sangue com o de Raziel e implantados em um descendente de Jonathan Sombras, que estava grávida. Isso foi assim que ele roubou seu sangue, a criança estava escondido e está vivo até hoje, mas não será por muito tempo, se não impedir Valentine de amarrar Downworlders. Respondeu Magnus calmamente  
Onde ele está? Onde está meu filho? Bane, não vou concordar com qualquer coisa até que eu possa ver essa criança e confirmar que ele está me dizendo a verdade. Lucifer perguntou sem dar Magnus tempo para responder.  
-Só se você prometer que não vai fazer nada com ele. "Exigiu Magnus.  
Bem, você tem a minha palavra de que nenhum mal vem para o meu filho."  
Todos notaram a ênfase no termo, filho, isso significava que se eu não fosse seu filho, não haveria pedaços, eu posso entender, você quer uma criança por milênios e de repente eles dizem que você tem um filho, você não tentar levantar suas esperanças. Manus olhou para mim.

"Anjo vir aqui. Ele estendeu a mão para mim  
eu andei até ele nervosamente, e se glamour e do bloco em meus poderes impedido Lucifer de me reconhecendo? Quando cheguei perto do meu namorado e na frente do meu pai, vi que Eu não tinha motivo para se preocupar.  
-.. até o Pai é verdade que tenho um filho, mas porque seus poderes são selados Ele pediu a sua raiva crescente  
. Imogem interferiu rapidamente vendo que a situação poderia ficar ruim  
-era para a segurança, a mãe pensou que seria mais seguro assim que a notícia de um Nephilim bebê bruxo poderia alertar Valentine e Alexander poderia ser capturado, e quando ele atingiu a idade adulta a guerra estourou e nós não poderia treiná-lo em seus poderes de forma segura, sem Valentine saber. ela disse rapidamente para acalmar sua fúria.  
"Eu entendo o seu raciocínio. Seria perigoso para ele. Posso pelo menos ter o seu glamour?  
Eu concordei rapidamente, querendo saber o que minha aparência real seria. Eu senti um calor no meu corpo e vi uma avermelhada luz ambiente, tão rápido como começou acabou. Olhei para o meu namorado para vê-lo olhando para mim encantado.  
\- o que é isso? Eu perguntei, desconfiado  
\- você é linda. Lucifer respondeu com adoração.

Magnus conjurou um espelho de corpo inteiro para me ver, me olhou com espanto, eu tinha orelhas de gato e um sytle preto e uma aparência mais feminina e minha altura era menor, agora o topo da minha cabeça atingiu o nariz de Magnus. E pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida eu me senti confortável na minha pele, como se eu tivesse encontrado meu lugar no mundo. Foi incrível, foi um sentimento que eu nunca quis separar, me virei e lancei-me nos braços de Magnus.  
-Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo; Eu repetia.  
Ele riu e me abraçou apertado  
"Eu também te amo, meu gatinho", disse ele, acariciando meus ouvidos.  
-hum hum. Interrompeu Tess, "talvez nós deve se apressar?" Nosso tempo é curto.  
-Sim. Magnus respondeu: "O que Valentine quer fazer é destruir todo o equilíbrio entre os mundanos, Downworlders e Shadowhunters. Nós gostaríamos de voltar dois meses antes Clary e Jace se encontram.  
-com uma condição. Disse meu pai." Alexander deve ter sua aparência e seus poderes liberada logo que eles chegam lá, eu também quero ser informado de tudo o que discutimos aqui. O que Valentine está fazendo afeta meu reino. Você sete vai lembrar o que aconteceu, eu vou ajudá-lo em sua luta. Boa sorte, você vai precisar dele.  
Com isso uma luz forte começou a nos cercar tivemos que fechar os olhos por causa do brilho intenso e então já não eram.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own TMI or Shadowhunter series, mine is only the script of this fanfic.

English is not my primary language, so ignore mistakes. I'm looking for a beta that speaks English.

This is the first fic I write on my own, so be patient with me.

* * *

I opened my eyes to face the ceiling of my room in the institute, I was out of action for a few seconds until I realized that I was in my room and not in the Spiral Labyrinth, it had worked, we were in the past, my family is alive, The war has not begun, I have a chance to change everything. I had to find Magnus. I had an idea of how to get in the way of Valentine and his daughter's plans, if I traded the tarot card with the Mortal Cup inside for a good fake, there would be nothing for her to remove from the role, but I had to be the one to To do this without anyone else knowing, Magnus really likes Jocelyn and saw Clary grow up, he may still be influenced by her, but the question remained about where to hide the letter, it had to be in a place where no one could think and Nobody would try to destroy, but where? I'll think about it later.

I scrambled upstairs, changed and ran out of the institute, reached Magnus's apartment. Luckily I did not see anyone before leaving. The door opened for him, Magnus must have added him to the infirmaries already, found Magnus with a book in his hand and some potions already ready.

-You were slow to arrive, I took this time to prepare everything to release your powers and your glamor, that way we can spend the day teaching you, do not worry I'll reapply the glamor before you leave, so no one will notice the difference. - Magnus said to see me at the door

I went up to him and hugged him tight and started to cry. He hugged me back and began to comfort me without knowing why I was crying.

"I thought you would not remember me, that you were alone again." I explained to him.

"Hey, hey, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere with Alexander, not without you," he looked into my eyes.

"Can you do the spells now?" Would you like to be me again, please?

"Let's go to the room I use for big spells, your protections are better.

Magnus led me there, there was a runic circle on the floor, I walked halfway and waited for Magnus to start the ritual, he gave me three potions.

"Drink it all at once, believe me it's best, the taste is terrible, but they'll protect your body from harm."

I did as he said, I had to force myself to take all the potions, they were worse than Izzi's cooking, and I thought there was nothing worse than my sister's food. I gave him a quick nod, saying that he was ready and tried to make his muscles relax. In the first spells he felt a tingle just sweeping her body. An icy blue spell flooded him and his breath caught in his chest, it seemed that the magic had hooked something in his chest and was trying to pull it out. He went on and on before finally something popped and he fell gasping for air on the floor. It was like coming home after a long absence, as if half of him was missing, and now he was whole again, he could feel the magic stirring under his skin, and his angelic blood tighter, as if the weight he Holding him and never letting him feel comfortable with his opinions, was finally lifted off his shoulders.

Feeling better I decided to look for a mirror, I went to Magnus's room, my cat's ears were there.

Magnus hugged me from behind, and stared at me in the mirror.

"You look even more handsome, and I thought this was impossible to do." He kissed the side of my head. "Do you feel any tiredness or other side effects?"

"I do not feel complete at last, as if everything is back in the right place.

-And it is, you are your real self, the block in your blood may have made some changes in your personality, we will know how much further.

"One thing I'm sure Magnus, I'm not afraid to assume that I love you, or embarrassed to show affection in public. I love you Magnus and nothing can change that.

"I love you, too, sweet pea. Now let's get down to serious business. I need you to try to find his magic, try to do as I do. He said, lighting a ball of light on his hand.

I regret to say that I was not successful on my first attempt, I found my magic, I could feel it running under my skin, on my sixth attempt I was able to achieve something but instead of light I conjurei water in my hands, Magnus the idiot Just kept laughing.

-Think positive, you have managed to find your magic successfully, now you just have to do what you want with it, you control it and not the opposite, my love. He tries to calm me down.

Come to think of it, he's right, I control the magic. I imagine a ball of light a few centimeters above my hand, vis ualizo firmly and then pull my magic to do this, it works within seconds'm holding the light.

-YES! You did it. I said you could do this. He says, smiling at me. "Now keep doing this until it comes automatically to you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I'm sorry that I do not have TMI or Shadowhunters series.

In the previous chapter I had some pictures, to demonstrate what I wanted to say, but I could not pass the images here along with the text.

I also want to say that I do not speak English, I can understand a little, but I definitely do not speak English, I cheat with Google translator. Heh, heh.

I would also like to inform you that I will alternate points of view from now on, because I can only write by putting myself in the place of the characters.

url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=0ahUKEwjKl4HYoZjUAhXLipAKHajWB44QjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fpin%2F48976714674943413%2F&psig=AFQjCNGtCGg5naLXAc0aAfmrYixMK7J_tA&ust= 1496255886924279

This is the link to the image that inspired my Alec

Chapter 3

 **Pov Alec:**

I continued practicing the lighting spell for another hour, at this point it was already automatic, I did not even have to imagine the ball on my hand to get it, I rested for another half hour ate something. After that I asked Magnus to teach me how to summon objects from one place to another, I apologized, saying it was a useful spell, it would not do him well to discover my plans, at least not yet, even after everything that happened Magnus was still well connected To Clary, and I can understand, you do not see a person growing up without getting attached to it.

He decided to teach me immediately, saying that since I am still a Shadowhunter, being able to summon a weapon would be useful in battle, or ambush. We trained this spell for another three hours, after which Magnus taught me to reap the glamor on my marks, we trained the rest of the day, when I successfully managed to hide my marks.

"How about a dinner, you order Chinese food while I take a shower, my dear?"

"Sure, Magnus, are the catalogs in one place?"

\- Yes angel, order some more spring rolls, yes?

"I always ask Magnus. Now go take a shower soon.

He went to the bathroom, I made the request, and I found a fake spell, I found this and some other useful spells in a book, I hid it in my jacket and went to prepare the table, Magnus had a flawless team, finished the bath Just as the food arrived.

 **Pov Magnus:**

My brilliant Alexander, for someone who was only a Shadowhunter all his life, he was taking to be a Warlock like a duck in the water, I found him in the living room rearranging the food that had just arrived, he saw me coming in and opened a radiant smile .

I will never tire of looking at him, not because he is handsome, (because my Alexander is breathtaking) but because of his soul so pure, that even having been created with all the prejudices that the Nephilins have, Has kept none of these prejudices, and treats them all fairly, my angel does not hesitate to protect those who need them.

-Alexander you already decided what to do

"I think our main priority is to stop Jace and Clary from meeting, not without Jace having a security blanket, someone he might care more than Clary, I know for a fact that he was only interested in her because she thought That she was a worldly with the vision.

 **Pov Alec:**

Magnus's question made me think, Jace always seemed a bit off when it came to Clary, no one falls in love like that at any moment, not like that, able to turn his back on the family. What Jace did that day could have serious consequences for me, I was the head of the institute at that time. The fact that he, as I parabatai, had swallowed not only one but two worldlings for the institute, would cause everyone to think that I allowed it, anything that went wrong with them or the institute would fall on me, I could lose my runes, I could be convicted of negligence, and even murder if the worst happened. He brought two strangers to our operations center, where we trained, slept, ate, and outlined our strategies. He basically put us in a vulnerable position, they could have entered our rooms while we slept and we would never know. I just can not believe that my parabatai would allow something like that to happen to me.

"Now my main plan is to keep the two separated, if that fails, we can always thwart their plans from behind." "I answered Magnus sincerely.

"There's something positive about it, Alexander.

"And what would Magnus be?"

"You will not have to go through that marriage hoax again."

"You're right, the only person I want to marry is you." Magnus choked on that.

"You're sure about that, Alexander.

"Calm Magnus, we do not have to get married now, we have eternity ahead, and I'm more confident, I'll be able to say no to my mother. I reassured him.

"That's not Alexander, but you just discovered that you're a Warlock, you're immortal, you're young and you can change your mind.

"Magnus, I do not have to live hundreds of years to know that you are the perfect person to be with me for all eternity.

-are you sure about that?

"It's not because you're my first boyfriend, I know that, and nothing you can say or do can change how I feel about you. You could walk out that door and decide to destroy the Clave and I would not stop loving you.

Magnus had wet eyes when I finished talking, did not he know I would set the world on fire for him?

-Thank you my angel, and just so you know, I love you too and would do anything to stay with you, even if I have to put up with the wonder boy.

"Jace is not that bad, good maybe a little. -I admit.

"All right, changing the subject, because none of your brothers called you yet?"

"I may have left my phone at home. I admitted blushing. - Izzi knowing as I know she must have made some excuse for me, but I'd better get back home before they send a search team. See you tomorrow?

"Will my house always be open for you?"

I made sure my glamor was in place, kissed Magnus, made sure the book was hidden, and left.

The updates are going according to what I write, so I post one chapter and I start the other.

I put the ideas on paper as soon as they appear in my head, otherwise I forget them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** não possuímos nada apenas o enredo da história.

Eu nunca gostei do fato de que Max morreu, e uma vez que Sebastian é um dos mocinhos aqui, ele não matou Max, ele simplesmente desmaiou.

Capítulo 4

 **POV Alec:**

Cheguei no instituto e como eu disse Magnus, Izzi tinha coberto para mim.

"Eu espero que você tenha uma boa razão para ser ido desde as dez da manhã, Alec."

-Um excelente. Eu estava com meu namorado. Eu respondi rapidamente.

"Para o anjo Alec, quando você ia me dizer que você estava namorando alguém?" Izzi me perguntou, mudando de raiva de alegre a uma velocidade impressionante.

"Eu não quero te dizer antes, porque um segredo é um segredo somente se ninguém mais sabe."

"Espere um minuto, você disse namorado?" Porque eu ouvi claramente a palavra namorado.

-Sim, você ouviu direito, eu estou namorando um homem, como você já não sabe que eu sou gay Izzi.

"E quem é este homem de sorte que finalmente ganhou seu coração?"

"Desculpe Izzi, eu prefiro manter isso em segredo por enquanto." Obrigado por cobrindo para mim hoje, se Jace notar alguma coisa?

"Não, eu disse a ele que precisava de um dia longe do instituto e os deveres de funcionamento do instituto.

"Obrigado, Izzi, eu vou cair pelo escritório e então eu vou para a cama, boa noite, Izzi."

Fui para o meu escritório, pelo menos enquanto eu estava agindo chefe do instituto, mas fora dos relatórios habituais, nada de novo tinha chegado, então eu fui para o meu quarto, trancou a porta e tirou o livro de feitiços. Eu encontrei os feitiços que eu precisava para falsificar um objeto, este feitiço iria criar uma réplica idêntica do cartão de tarô com a taça, mas não teria a mesma função, e outro feitiço que iria apagar qualquer evidência de que poderia levar a mim e muito mais no final da Havia um poderoso feitiço para esconder um objeto, pessoa ou lugar, e a única pessoa capaz de quebrar o feitiço foi aquele que lançá-lo.

Eu praticava os períodos de nove da noite até às duas da manhã, quando eu chegar as magias sem muito esforço, não faria bem para ter todo esse trabalho e, no fim de deixar os feitiços ruins. I lançar o feitiço para esconder, eu fui para fora da janela, e foi para a casa de Jocelyn e notou que alguém estava acordado na casa, por precaução I lançou um feitiço do sono na casa. Chamei a letra e criou uma falsificação, enviou a falsificação de volta ao pé da letra, e removeu o feitiço do sono, depois do que eu lançar o feitiço para esconder qualquer sinal de que eu tinha estado lá e voltou para o instituto. I lançar o feitiço para esconder a carta e colocá-lo dentro da gaveta de minha mesa de cabeceira, de acordo com o livro esta mágica era absoluta, ninguém podia ver ou tocar a carta, só que, em seguida, a carta seria seguro até que encontrei um Um lugar melhor para esconder seu, então eu removi o feitiço de camuflagem eu coloquei em mim, depois de tudo isso eu abri a porta e fui dormir.

 **salto tempo**

Um mês e meio se passaram e depois de muito treinamento eu finalmente tenho total controle sobre os meus poderes, assim como aconteceu com Clary, eu tenho a visão sobre uma runa que, depois de ser aplicado sobre a runa, iria criar um filtro que impediria meus poderes de sangramento até Jace, por isso nenhum de nós seria afetado pelas mudanças no meu sábio, mas também fez o nosso vínculo mais forte e mais estável, eu só tinha que se concentrar para saber exatamente onde Jace era; Felizmente Jace estava muito ocupado naquele momento para sentir, foi extremamente embaraçoso para mim, eu não poderia enfrentá-lo por dias, depois disso, o pobre rapaz nem sabia por que, felizmente eu consegui fazer uma boa desculpa. Depois de muita correspondência com Imogem, Tessa, Catarina e Jem, decidimos atender no apartamento de Magnus hoje.

Perguntei Izzi para dar me cobrir hoje e eu corri para a casa de Magnus e, chegando lá, tive uma enorme surpresa.

"Pai Mãe, o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?"

"Eu deveria fazer a mesma pergunta, Alec, o que você faz por entrar em uma casa Warlock com tal intimidade?" Perguntou minha mãe.

"Eu convidei você para Alec, essa missão é muito mais fácil se os seus pais sabem o que estamos fazendo, você mesmo disse que eles são leais à chave. Imogem explicou.

Os outros explicou a situação para os meus pais, como eu estava atordoado demais para reagir, em todo esse tempo eu nunca pensei de trazer meus pais em nosso círculo, bem dizem os mundanos quando dizem que "várias cabeças pensam melhor do que uma".

"Todo esse tempo nós pensamos Jocelyn estava morto, se sabia que ela estava viva teríamos a ajudou a esconder." Lamentou o meu pai.

"Tem certeza de Alec está bem?" Minha mãe perguntou, um pouco angustiado.

"Tenho certeza de Mãe, eu tenho usado meus poderes por mais de um mês e nada aconteceu para mim, e Magnus e Catherine testado meu sangue, isso é normal, a adição de sangue angelical mantido meu corpo estável.

"E a runa Alec criado mantém seu sangue e sangue de Jace distante." Imogem disse. "Eu estive procurando uma desculpa para aplicá-lo em todos os pares parabatai, faz a ligação mais forte e mais seguro.

"Em duas semanas Clary será dezoito e Simon, ela e outra amiga vai para Pandemonium, onde Jace e Clary se reunirá. Eu digo finalmente.

-E se esta reunião vai liberar tudo? Minha mãe perguntou, já em modo de batalha.

-Sim, Jace é fascinado com Clary, pensando que ela é uma mundana com a visão, e segue-a para a casa dela, onde ela é atacada por um demônio, depois que ele leva-la escondida para instituto, e horas depois deixa seu amigo Mundana dentro também. eu respondi

"Tem Jace nunca perdeu a cabeça por causa de um rosto bonito?" Exclamou meu pai. -Você poderia ser punido por isso, pior você poderia perder suas runas por causa disso.

"O que eu não entendo é como Jace poderia virar as costas para tudo, quebrar quase todas as regras por causa de uma garota que acabou de conhecer, a partir do que você disse. Mãe perguntou indignado.

"O que eu realmente gostaria de saber é quando Clary aliado com seu pai. Magnus você notou alguma coisa durante seus feitiços de memória?

-No Alexander, se ela o encontrou foi mais tarde, ou eles tinham outro Warlock escondê-lo.

"Você acha que Dot poderia estar ajudando os dois a esconder?"

"Eu não acredito que ela estava muito interessado em proteger Clary e Jocelyn, ela foi torturada por Valentine para protegê-los.

"Então nós não sabemos como ela foi influenciada por Valentine. Mudando de assunto em duas semanas, todas as idéias?

-No.

-Qualquer coisa.

-Nenhum.

"O que eu realmente quero saber, é porque meu filho e Magnus parece tão amigável?"

"Mary, este não é o momento para isso.

"Na verdade, esse é o momento perfeito Pai. Mãe, Magnus e eu estamos namorando e acredite em mim, que já passou por isso e nada que possa dizer vai mudar isso.

"E o nosso acordo com Lúcifer." Imogem decidiu interferir. "Nosso acordo era que deveríamos chamá-lo."

"Vamos fazer isso agora. Eu disse, indo para outra sala.

Chegamos lá e fez o círculo de invocação. A partir da próxima vez que uma espessa fumaça apareceu e uma figura logo depois.

"Você demorou muito para manter a sua parte no trato." -ele disse

"Eu tive que aprender a controlar os meus poderes.

"E você tem que partir do que vejo."

Sim, você disse que estava indo para nos ajudar, como?

"Você é obrigado a meu reino, e como eu sou poderoso você também são poderosos. Você pode acessar o meu reino a qualquer momento e você e aqueles com você terá uma passagem segura, se eu fizer mais do que o submundo vai se tornar suspeito, e valentine vai saber.

"Pelo menos você está oferecendo alguma ajuda."

"Eu tenho que voltar para o meu reino." Pode ser abençoado seus planos e seus passos certeza.

Com isso, ele foi embora em uma nuvem de fumaça.

"Será que ele apenas nos abençoou?" Tessa perguntou de repente.

-Parece tão. Eu respondi.

-Boa foi muita emoção para um dia, nós vamos embora, Alec, logo que Clarissa entra no instituto nos avise. "Imogem relatou que sai junto com meus pais e Jem.

Tessa e Catherine foram logo depois, deixando apenas Magnus e nós no apartamento nós conversamos um pouco mais e nós jantamos juntos, de repente, um pensamento veio a mim.

-Ragnor! Podemos salvá-lo Magnus, já sabemos onde o livro branco é, não precisa ir para sua casa, ele estará seguro, mas é melhor dizer que ele tem uma falha em suas alas. E todas aquelas Warlocks em seu apartamento. Eles não precisam morrer, podemos investigar asas mais fortes, que não precisam de cair quando se cruza.

Magnus parecia atordoado, como se a ideia de salvar seus amigos era só agora.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: do not own anything but the plot.**

 **Clary's first encounter with Jace is shadowhunters.**

 **Simon is a worldly with vision, and here comes a spoiler, Jace is going to love Simon and not Clary.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Pov Alec:**

 **I was in my room in the institute, I decided to copy the idea of Jocelyn and hide the letter under the floor, under my bed and put the same glamor of the letter in the area, that is, I am the only person who can take the letter, and I cast the spell to erase any trace of magic in my room. The cup is safe.**

 **We met Sebastian with Élodie Verlac and said we would help him find Jocelyn without Valentine's intervention, helped Lucifer tell us how to purify his blood, it was a very old, powerful and exhausting ritual, it took five Warlocks, Ragnor, Catherine , Magnus, Tessa and I, but it was worth the result, Sebastian wanted to tell his aunt everything, but she already knew about the demon blood, and was surprised to know about the war and what it would cost us, but she was glad For knowing that the blood could not influence him in a negative way, and promised not to tell any of this to anyone, and when asked, she agreed to say that it was she who sought Catherine for help for her nephew, so no one would find out about her time travel. We promised to inform Sebastian when it would be safer for him to meet his mother.**

 **Jace and Izzi already know that Magnus and I are boyfriends, we said we met because of official institute affairs and we went from there. They did well with my dating, outside the usual threats, it hurts and I kill you and etc ...**

 **It's Clary's birthday today, I've thrown weak glamor on her, she's not going to stand out from the crowd. Since she and Jace do not bump into each other, he will not notice her, I made sure Jace was in the middle, that was my best plan, I could not kill the demon he's a shapeshifter.**

 **We arrived at the club, Clary is here, discreetly cast a spell on Jace, so one does not see the other, we jump on the floor and I guarantee that we stay well away from the three, and we entered the club, killed the devil without any problem and we went Though I sent a message of fire to Luke that Jocelyn was in danger, I hope he listens to me.**

 **I was on my way to the kitchen when I met my sister:**

 **"I thought you were staying with Magnus today, Alec."**

 **-Magnus is busy with the club today Izzi, will arrive at dawn and tired and I have reports to finish, I prefer to stay here in the coming weeks, Magnus will come here if you want to see me, not to mention that there is this wonderful invention called a cell phone. I said, playing with her.**

 **"I'm so happy for the two of you that I even ignore your little joke. I really am happy for you, since you started dating, you became another person, you became happier, Jace noticed that too, so Magnus is still alive I should be the first to discover you and not Jace.**

 **-Thank you Izzi, but you have to stop threatening Magnus, it was not his fault, if you want to blame someone else blame the Jace coming in without knocking.**

 **We laughed until we reached the kitchen, made a snack, and went to check if Jace was still in the institute, I found him in the training room, I went back to the office, checked if there was news about Jocelyn, but so far nothing, that was good means Valentine did not find her.**

 **As I read Magnus' books, I found an interesting spell, he kept a person attached to a particular area, talked to Imogem, and agreed that it would be best to keep Clary stuck at the institute, we could use the fact that she did not have training, leave her out On missions would make her a burden and a distraction.**

 **So I cast a sleeping spell over everyone and launched the containment ward, and I connected these wards in a bracelet, which could only be removed by the person who put it on, and yet the person has to want to remove the prisoner's bracelet, but of course She could not access the entire institute, the only areas she would have access to would be her bedroom, the training room and the dining rooms, which are separated from the kitchen, so she could not spy on anyone, I made ten of these bracelets.**

 **Imogem liked the idea so much that he ordered other institutes to do the same, in a discreet way so that no one would find out; this method could be used on people like Hodge Starkwatter, with a little more freedom, for example; They could visit the gardens and walk around the institute a bit, just increase the ward area.**

 **Magnus had already told Ragnor about the defect in his infirmaries, and he corrected the problem, he was fully protected now, I was happy for them, Magnus has very few friends and Ragnor is one of them.**

 **We decided to keep my powers a secret, so it could be an advantage if the worst happened, so neither Jace or Izzi know about them, I feel guilty about lying to them, but they were easily seduced by Clary, so it's better that way.**

 **Maybe I should buy a present for President Meow, his birthday is in a few days, and Magnus will certainly throw a party to celebrate, I think he'll like a stuffed catnip-filled mouse.**

 **Suddenly I heard a commotion in the hallway and went to investigate. I do not see Jace or Izzi, so I remember they are out today, Izzi went to see Meliorn and Jace is on patrol.**

 **\- What's going on here?**

 **"These four invaded the institute, sir.**

 **Just then I notice that Luke, Jocelyn, Dot, Clary and Simon are there with bags on their side each of them, Luke could not have figured out that it was me who sent the message then why are they here?**

 **\- We want to talk to the head of the institute. Luke replied.**

 **"And you are?"**

"Sorry, I'm Luke Garroway, this is Jocelyn Fairchild, your daughter Clary and Dorothea Rollins and Simon Lewis.Luke said pointing at each of them."Can we talk to the head of the institute now?"

 **\- Come with me. I say taking them to the office.**

 **Arriving there I sat behind the table and looked at them.**

 **"What do you want at the institute at this time of the morning?"**

 **"Are you the head of the institute?" But you're just a little older than me. Clary said.**

 **"And none of you answered my question."**

 **"We're looking for shelter." Replied Jocelyn.**

 **"I realize what?" Why a werewolf a Warlock, two shadowhunters, and a worldly one need protection? And why should I risk our institute for you? I asked, I hated to have to do it, but it was necessary.**

 **"I was Valentine Morgenstern's wife, I ran away from him shortly after the revolt, taking my daughter and ..."**

 **I decided to interrupt her, I already knew the whole story.**

 **-I know who you are, my parents told me all about the circle, I just wanted to know if you were going to tell the truth or make up an excuse.**

 **-Your parents? Luke asked.**

 **"Yes, Robert and Maryse Lightwood, you were not the only one to have the idea of running away, my mother just looked for a better way. She went to Clave and told him everything and was forgiven.**

 **"So you're Alexander?"**

 **"Yes, I am, and you and Mrs. Fairchild know that there are procedures to follow, fortunately we've evolved a little since your time followed."**

 **I opened the drawer and took the case with the bracelets and left the room, went to one of the guest rooms and walked with them.**

 **-Write the wrists, you have my word that is not something bad, it's just the security procedure. I informed them**

 **Thankfully I had made several bracelets, I would have enough to wear, I put the bracelets on their wrist.**

 **-With these bracelets the only areas you can access are the cafeteria, the training room, and this room you can not leave the institute, I suggest that Mr. Lewis inform his family that he will stay away for a while, meanwhile I will inform the Clave that you are here. I turned to the door.**

 **"You can not do this to us, we are not prisoners.**

 **"Clary ..." Luke started to speak.**

 **-You're lucky not to be in the cells, I do not trust you, I do not know any of you, for all I know you could be spies, so you decide to stay here or in the cell.**

 **-We stay here. Luke answered before her.**

 **"I also want the cup to keep it in the safe." "With a little protest they'll hand me the tarot card." "Just one more question, why did you come here and not go to Magnus Bane?" I thought he was helping you. I asked, looking at Dot.**

 **"As you know about him." Jocelyn asked.**

 **"He's my boyfriend, and when my parents told me about Circle and Valentine, I went over to him to get an unbiased view on this, and he told me about you.**

 **-Your parents will accept it easy so your eldest son is gay? Jocelyn wanted to know.**

 **"I just explained the facts and told them to accept it or not, it would not change much for me, but I would very much like to have them by my side. So why not here and not Magnus?**

 **"I got a message telling me that Valentine was about to find Jocelyn and Clary. Simon is here because he has the vision and saw Valentine's men around us, and I instructed him on what to watch. Luke explained.**

 **"I'll let you rest, Mrs. Fairchild, I'd like to speak to you alone, please."**

 **We went back to my office and I had her sit down before we started our business.**

 **Mrs. Fai ...**

 **"You can call me jocelyn." She interrupted me.**

 **-Jocelyn then, I would like to tell you that your son is alive and safe, his adopted aunt discovered about the demonic blood and sought help from a Warlock, Catherine Loss, his body was cleaned of all demon blood, he had memories of Enough of his father to know that he would never want to go back to him. I'm telling you this because your son really wants to meet you, the answer is up to you, but know that your son is a Shadowhunter, and that's it, no demonic blood.**

 **Does he remember?**

 **-Yes, he also wants to know why you took Clary and left him, but we both know the answer to that question, you took your perfect daughter and left the sick child behind, you do not care if he is alive or Dead, I saw his reaction when I said he was alive.**

 **"You do not know that for sure.**

 **-You have been trained like me, you have learned to read subtle signs of expression and behavior. So do not lie to me or to you, although you say that you did not choose the healthy child and left the sick behind that is the truth.**

 **"What would you do in my place?"**

 **"I would have taken them both, I would never abandon a child, we are the product of the environment in which we grew up, I will take you back to your room.**

 **Leaving Jocelyn with the others I wrote a message to Imogem telling the events and went to my room, I locked the door and went to get the cup,** **I removed it from the letter and made a rejoinder, put the replica in Jocelyn's letter and put it back and put it in the same place with the same spells and went back to the office and put the forgery in the safe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately am not owner of Shadowhunters series or TMI books.

This fanfic will contain mpreg, because I'm a fan of Alec having babies and Magnus overprotective.

I decided to stop here. I do not know what to write anymore. If anyone wants to copy this idea feel free, just let me know, I would like to see this idea in the words of other people.

 **Chapter 6;**

 **Pov Alec:**

Magnus came to lunch with me and I told him about our visitors, Jace and Simon met in the dining room, Simon was asking me if he could become a Shadowhunter too, when Jace got in the middle of the conversation, I was surprised to see a look of Interest in Jace so I left them both alone and went out with Magnus.

It had been days since I was feeling strange, sick and dizzy, and now I could barely eat.

-Alexander I already called Catherine, she will be here in a few minutes as today is her day off, that illness of yours lasted too long.

"Magnus, you're exaggerating, it must be just the flu."

-Alexander, Nephilins do not usually get the flu, please, to make me feel better, let Cat examine you. He looked at me so worried I could not deny it.

-It's all right.

When Catarina arrived we went to my room, she asked me to lie down on the bed and cast a diagnostic spell, I was surprised when she cast the spell for the fourth time, this time Magnus was close to a syncope when he saw her repeating the spell So many times.

"So doctor, what's the diagnosis?" I will live? I resorted to play to ease the mood.

She looked at me strangely, then glared at my stomach.

"Well, first of all, congratulations, second, Alec did the impossible." Magnus Alec you're going to be parents.

Magnus and I fainted.

"Cat, are you sure," I asked as I woke up.

"I've done the spell several times, Alec, I'm quite sure.

-How did this happen. I am a man, I do not have the right equipment to have a child, by the Angel I am a man, where the baby is going to leave, better yet, how he entered?

"Well, Alec, when two people really love each other ..."

\- I DID NOT ASK YOU THE FACTS OF LIFE CAT.

"I do not know Alec, I can only assume that it is because of you being your father's son, there has never been a child of your ancestry before then we have no way of knowing.

"So my problem with eating is because of the baby?"

-I'm going to give you a potion that will handle it, you should take it fasting every morning until the end of the pregnancy.

-I'll do it. Magnus spoke up from the floor.

-Finally awake I see. - Cat said jokingly.

-Cat keep it a secret for now. If this goes out to the wrong people, you can imagine the consequences. Magnus asked as she left the room.

Magnus kissed me until we ran out of breath, I did not know what was going to happen from now on, but I knew that it would be all right, for this baby we could not fail. A son, I had given up on this idea just as Magnus and I started dating, and now we had a miracle in our hands, an impossible child, just like me.

"Now more than ever we have to stop Valentine, he can not get his hands on you.

"I'll kill him before he gets close to my son." "I said viciously.

Magnus was right, if Valentine knew about the baby he would have the perfect weapon, a Shadowhunter with magic. He would never be allowed to get close to his son, ever.

They walked to the cafeteria, now that they already knew why he was going bad, Magnus made a temporary spell to calm his stomach and he could eat. Arriving there, he spotted Jace and Simon in a lively conversation, Clary was mooning over Jace, but he did not even notice her presence. We sat down with them and we started talking, as soon as I looked at them I realized that Jace was in love with Simon, he had the same look he had for Clary before, Jace invited Simon to train, Jocelyn, Luke and Dot arrived at that time .

"Magnus, are you doing any work here?" Dot wanted to know.

-No, I'm having lunch with my boyfriend. I thought you told them about me.

"I said, she must be surprised that you're well accepted here, no problem."

"A Shadowhunter and a Warlock together?" And does the Clave accept that? Dot was surprised.

"What I do in my personal life does not affect my hunting skills. Why would the Clave interfere with this?

At that moment Imogem Herondale arrived at the institute, along with other hunters, we were invited to the conversation that she wanted to have with Jocelyn and the others.

"First I want to say that Valentine is dead, we ambushed him last night.

"Are you sure it really was him?" Jocelyn questioned.

\- Yeah, we had a Warlock check.

"Does that mean we can go back to our house?"

"You're the one who decides, but if you decide to go back, we'll remove Jocelyn's runes and erase all your memories of the shadow world and your Nephilim blood, or they should be turned into part of your Luke package."

"What if I want to be a Shadowhunter?" Clary wanted to know.

"You must go to the gym and be properly trained, and only after that will we decide where you will serve.

"Can not I choose where I want to go?"

-New hunters go where they need them, or where their families are, their mother has abandoned the world of shadows, you are considered new hunters now, even she should go back to the gym.

"I wish I were a Shadowhunter." Simon demonstrated.

Jocelyn decided that she and Clary would be transformed, and Simon was transformed into a Shadowhunter, after I returned the mortal cup, since Valentine and his hunters were dead.

The council told everyone that I was a Shadowhunter and a Warlock like Tessa Gray before me. They decided to keep my father a secret. After this news we told them about my pregnancy, Izzi almost deafened me with his cry of happiness.

With Clary being a wolf, her visions of the runes passed to me. I put them in a book and sent them to Imogem, who said that an old rune book had been found in Valentine's possession.

And so a war that would have been bloody ended without even starting.


End file.
